


Warm

by Moosie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night. Bilbo is lucky enough to find warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

It was the middle of _summer_. How could the night get so cold in the middle of _summer?!_ Okay, granted, it technically _wasn't_ the middle of summer, it was nearing the end of summer and the beginnings of fall. But still! If the days could get as hot as Dwarven Forges as Bofur had said, then how could the nights reach temperatures well below freezing?! (That may have been a bit of over-exaggeration though.)

Bilbo wondered this as he curled in on himself tighter on his bedroll, trying not to freeze to death. Hobbits were much smaller creatures than Dwarves; they didn't retain heat as well. Plus, he didn't have one of those huge Dwarven coats to keep him warm either. All he had was his waistcoat and his bedroll, nothing more. He was beginning to feel the start of a cold beginning as well.

"You're cold."

The rather obvious statement made Bilbo jump, if only because the person that had stated it was none other than their Company's fearless leader, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, who had not spoken to Bilbo very much at all since that night back in his smial, was watching him from the other side of the fire.

Bilbo hadn't thought that he was loud at all. Sure, his teeth chattered a bit and the quivering of his form was from the shivering and maybe a bit obvious, but the Dwarf King should not have noticed him. Bilbo looked up at Thorin whose eyebrow was raised in question, even though his statement had not been a question at all.

"Yes, well, I am," Bilbo finally admitted. Thorin sat in silence for a bit before he beckoned Bilbo over.

"Come here, Hobbit," he ordered more than asked, and though Bilbo felt that he should have stayed firmly planted where he was because of Thorin's tone he stood nonetheless, huffing as he walked over and plopped down next to Thorin. It was significantly warmer on this side of the fire, Bilbo noted.

"Here." Thorin pulled Bilbo into an embrace, practically dragging the Hobbit into his lap, and wrapped his large coat around the both of them. Bilbo gasped softly as he was pulled in, hands coming up to rest against Thorin's chest. He looked up at the Dwarf King, who simply kicked the nearest Dwarf, who just so happened to be Gloin, awake for the next watch shift. When Thorin noticed Bilbo's staring he quickly averted his gaze.

"Thank- Thank you," Bilbo murmured softly, settling his head against Thorin's hard front. He could hear the Dwarf's heart beat, a constant "thump thump" that slowly lulled the Hobbit into sleep. He barely noticed the slight conversation going on above him.

"He looks rather cozy, tucked against you like that," he heard Gloin say.

"Aye, like he fits and this is where he belongs," Thorin soothed a hand over Bilbo's curly hair.

"I daresay that that is where he belongs." Gloin laughed quietly, so as not to wake the rest of the Company.

"Maybe it is." Thorin settled Bilbo against himself a little better and Bilbo smiled sleepily to himself. Maybe this was where he belonged. Pressed against Thorin, who was solid and warm. Perfectly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a work on here and I will give it its proper credit the moment I'm off my phone and I can find it


End file.
